La princesa fugitiva-parte 4
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: ¿Que es lo que mas les espera en esta historia? Averiguarlo ustedes mismos.


**La princesa fugitiva-cuarte parte.**

El ninja rojo corría a toda velocidad, se preguntaba si ella lo perdonaría, a veces era duro con sus hermanos, pero más con ella, el no entendía por qué simplemente el sentimiento nacía. Desde que la conoció algo llamo la atención del chico, ¿sus ojos?, no, ¿su corto pelo?, no; que tal su voz, la respuesta seguía siendo la misma. Lo que más le gustaba de ella era su forma de ser cuando estaba con él, eso era lo más importante, ella era su razón de luchar.

Por otra parte Cris se encontraba caminando por el techo de una casa, daba pasos grandes como si quisiera derrumbarla.

-¡Como se atreve eso tonto!- balbuceo.

¡Como se atreve!, no es más que un tonto, siempre me molesta, ya sea con Leo o con cualquier otra cosa, nunca deja de verme, trata de hacerse el importante….

Nunca deja de verme y siempre se hace el importante

¿Qué significa?, ¿acaso estará…

-¡Cris- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

La chica volteo, y vio al chico corriendo, acercándose hacia ella.

-¡Raph!- exclamo un poco sorprendida.

-Cris yo lo siento, no quería decirte eso soy un tonto..

-Lose y uno muy grande- dijo aun enojada.

-Solo vine a disculparme-

-Ya era hora- dijo la chica.

-Al menos deberías decirme un "gracias"-

-¡No te lo mereces, en primera nunca debiste decir eso!-

-¡Ya lo sé!- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces porque aun así lo dijiste-

-P-porque me importas- dijo sonrojándose.

Cris no sabía cómo responder, tal vez su sospecha era cierta: los dos se gustaban.

La chica aún seguía sin decir nada, se acercó lo más que pudo al chico y lo abrazo, esta rompió en llanto, a la vez se sentía feliz por otra sentía tristeza.

-¡Eres un tonto!- dijo entre llantos.

-Puedo ser tu tonto, solo tuyo- le respondió hundiéndola en sus brazos.

Esto lo hizo llorar un poco más, sabía que los dos por dentro se decían un te amo, ese abrazo seria el comienzo de algo, ella lo sentía, sentía sus brazos, sentía como si la apretasen con amor, un amor algo extraño pero verdadero.

-Ya no llores- le dijo en tono dulce.

-No puedo, estoy feliz- dijo sonriendo.

-Ya somos dos- le devolvió la sonrisa.

En eso una shuriken se aproximaba hacia ellos, Raph vio esto y protegió a la chica.

-¿¡Que fue eso?!- dijo Cris.

-Fue un ataque, no viene de muy lejos-

-¡Hey sucia lagartija!, deja a la chica y nadie saldrá lastimado- dijo un chico enmascarado; a la vista dejaba ver su pelo corto de color negro, y aún más por debajo de los ojos de la máscara se podían ver unos ojos marrones, llevaba puesto un traje completo color azul, portaba su espada y otras cuantas herramientas, algo familiar para la chica.

Esa voz

Esa espada

-¡Maldito seas!- dijo en un arranque de furia.

Fue ahí cuando los dos emprendieron una batalla, Raph lanzaba poderosos ataque mientras que el chico era más ágil y rápido. Los dos chicos quedaron enganchados.

-No se preocupe señorita, cuando acabe con esta lagartija usted estará a salvo- decía mientras atacaba.

No me reconoce pensó y se puso su capucha para que no la reconociera.

-Soy una tortuga zopenco, ¡aprende a diferenciar especies!-

Los chicos peleaban aun con más fuerza, como si se tuvieran un odio inmenso, Cris no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de que la reconociera y la llevase lejos de Raph, por otro lado si no hacía nada se matarían, así que se llenó de fuerzas y entro en la batalla. El chico de la máscara lanzo un ataque con su espada, Raph no vio esto pero la chica si, así que la chica detuvo el ataque con una sola mano.

-Así que usted es amiga del monstruo-

-¿A cuál de los dos te refieres?- dijo esto y retiro la capucha.

El joven quedo petrificado al verla, esos ojos verdes, es mirada por la cual la estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo, su bella prometida.

-¡Kira!- exclamo.

-Hola kohaku-

-¿¡Que te paso?!, t-tu eres un..

-¿Un monstruo?, no tenías por qué haber mencionado algo obvio.

El joven se retiró la máscara, quería verla a todo color, se acercó a ella y la apretó contra él, la brazo tan fuerte para que no valse a irse.

-¡Sabes lo preocupado que me tenías!, te extrañe tanto Kira-

-Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre-

Dejo de abrazarla.

-Hay que volver, todo te están esperando..

-¡No volveré!, y ya puedes irte no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, y dile al rey que renuncio ser princesa-

-El rey murió-

Se detuvo, un comprendía lo que el chico le decía.

-Kohaku..

-Murió un tiempo después de que tú te fuiste, me dijo que te protegiera y te trajera a casa, y eso lo voy a cumplir-

La tomo del brazo y tiro al suelo una bomba de humo, esto hizo que Raph los perdiera de vista, no podía ver con claridad a donde se dirigían. Una vez que la cortina de humo se fue ya no estaban, se maldijo a sí mismo, si tiro al suelo sobre su rodilla, sus manos las tiro al suelo con brusquedad, se odiaba a sí mismo, tenía que protegerla pero lo no lo hizo, hace unos minutos la tenía en sus manos y ahora estaban vacías. No pudo más lloraba por frustración, lloraba por no verla de nuevo, decidió levantar la mirada, él era fuerte y lo sabía; tenía que regresar con sus hermanos para comentarles lo sucedido y rescatarla, eso ultimo era lo que más anhelaba.

Se levantó decidido, buscando alguna pista y encontró algo una moneda con un sello de un dragón en llamas, la guardo y regreso a la alcantarilla a toda prisa.

no te preocupes Cris, voy a rescatarte

**continuara**


End file.
